Hephaestus, The fallen one
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry is raised by the Dursley's and while they don't abuse him they don' love him either. I'm having a hard time writing a summary but it get's explained early on in the first chapter. Smart Harry, Powerful Harry. Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Hephaestus, The fallen one

Chapter one

Harry Potter lived with his Aunt and Uncle and, while they didn't abuse, him only just tolerated him. His Uncle was the manager of a Village that did everything the old way from every period in English History. His Uncle would take him to the village every day during the Summer breaks due his Aunt not wanting him around the house. Then one day when he was seven Harry was allowed to work with the local blacksmith making rings and even inscribing them due to his steady hand.

People loved his ring work and he was allowed to continue working with the blacksmith as an apprentice. Then one day as he walked to his work station today he passed an old fashioned book store where he saw a strange book of runes and, due to the low interest in that topic, the shopowner let him have it. That day as he was casting a ring he decided to make it fit him and try to inscribe one of the runes from the book, he was so busy doing this that he didn't notice the Black smith walk up behind him watching him intently. When he finished the rune he added the blood the book said it needed to activate and put it on, then he put his hand near the forge and actually picked up a coal without burning himself. He smiled the rune for heat protection worked he tried the one for fire he actually called the fire to himself, he even managed to create fire and when an ember touched his clothes they didn't burst into flames.

The Blacksmith clapped his hands startling Harry he turned around. "You must be magical Harry." Harry was shocked "Don't worry I am what is called a squib, I can see the effects of magic but I can't control or use it." Harry nodded "I haven't had any contact with the magical community since I was eleven and they threw me out for not having magic and, while I may not want to go back, I will try to help you where I can.".

So Harry continued to work for the blacksmith, Ateranius Smith, all the while well making things for himself and to sell to the magical community through an old friend of Ateranius. The Blacksmith even got him magical metals and with it he reforged his ring and changed it's runic array, when it was finished he handed it to Ateranius, resized to fit his hand, " I can't use this Harry, it works on magic."

Harry waved him over behind the counter and showed him a device, "This will charge it, it draws in wild magic and refocus it so you can charge the ring every night.".

The blacksmith smiled with pride at his apprentice, he knew Harry was smart but he hadn't realized how much so. When Harry got his letter to go to Hogwarts Ateranius took him to Diagon alley as he had all but raised him instead of his Aunt and Uncle. While he had been making different magical weapons and devices for years this was his first trip to the Alley so he wore an armband that had his personal forging symbol, an angel with two flaming chains in their hands. Their first stop was Gringotts convert pounds to gold for Harry to shop with, Harry chuckled when he saw the guards carrying some of his weapons he had made.

As soon as he entered Harry saw his parents who he had been told his whole life didn't want him because his brother was special. His parents and siblings where in the long line when Harry Just walked by them not even acknowledging them, his mother spotted him and gasped " Harry? It can't be.", everyone suddenly turned towards him.

He turned towards her "Yes Lily, don't be so surprised to see the son you didn't want anymore to be here." he said, anger clear in his voice.

She had tears in her eyes when someone else spoke up "But your dead! You died on Halloween of 1981!"

He was floored, "No I didn't, they sent me to my Aunt and Uncle. A pair of non-magcials because they believed me to be a squib.".

Lily gasped "I would never do that to you! Dumbledore told us when he inspected the house that you were dead, I swear it on my life.".

He saw the flash and Harry knew what a magical swearing on their life did because the Ateranius had told him. Lily was still staring imploringly at him, Harry paused and saw Ateranius smirk knowing that Harry was scary when he put his mind to work. He started to think out loud "My brother is known to the world as the boy-who-lived?" everyone nodded, "I am his twin?" more nods, "Then I was taken out of the picture so that no one confused me with him and thus steal his glory. But I was thought to be a squib and Dumbledore thought I would be jealous of my family magic just like Lily's sister was. But I am not a squib so why was I thought a squib?".

Harry waved his hand and the Ateranius laughed when the Jeopardy theme song played, most of the muggleborns or Muggles in there laughed as well. When the music stopped a light bulb popped over his head and turned on making those laughing laugh even harder, "The answer is simple" people where holding their breath waiting for the answer, "Whatever was done to protect us from Voldemort was starting to fail. I, wanting to save my brother, fueled my magic into the protection. It magically wiped me out but it was enough to defeat the dark lord.".

A voice rose up that sounded arrogant and full of himself, No! I killed the Dark Lord all by myself, no one helped me." He looked to see it was his twin Mark.

Harry laughed "Mark the only thing we could do then was eat, sleep, and shit. We couldn't focus our magic to do what we wanted that is after-all why we go to Hogwarts. I am sure our Mother, who is currently the smartest witch of our time, did. She probably drew Runes on both of us to redirect the killing curse, I added my magic to said rune and said Rune was destroyed most likely being the reason for said jagged scar on your forhead. Her actions marked you as the child of prophecy but not the person to defeat Voldemort at the time.".

People gasped "How did you know I marked you with Runes? No one ever believed me when I told them I did that." Lily asked.

Harry smirked "Because I am skilled with runes myself and came across the redirection rune, it was simply a matter of tweaking it to use it on a human one time only.".

She smiled before running over to hugged him "Harry I am so sorry that I believed you to be dead.".

"No worries," Harry told her smiling, "you believed a trusted man.".

She broke the hug "So do you want to move in with us?" she asked hopefully.

Harry sighed "I want to but my home during the summer is at the Ateranius' smithy where I work. I wouldn't be there that much only at night.".

James smiled "This is fine, I'm sure you will be home at 5 and you will be in bed by 11 so that gives us 6 hours a day.".

Harry looked to his mentor, "Go ahead Hephaestus. Get to know your family now that you know they didn't abandon you." he told him kindly.

He smiled as Ateranius left Harry waved his family over and they walked to the front of the line to an open teller. People didn't care at what just happened because he was cutting, but the teller quieted them down quickly, "He is a valued client and as such doesn't have to wait in line, nor does his family.".

James got the gold but then had to ask "What did he do that made him a valued customer?".

The goblin smiled which was weird because they never did, "Who do you think helped forge and inscribe our weapons? Hephaestus has been making all of the goblin nations weapons for the past three years when we give him our steel. Speaking of forging Director Ragnok asked me to give you this book from his personal library, it was made by Gringott, the founder of our bank, along with Merlin himself and is full of relatively unknown runes and runic arrays." before giving Harry a large leather-bound book.

As they were leaving Lily asked him, "Harry, why did he call you Hephaestus back there?".

"It's the name that I use when patenting my inventions. I choose it because in Greek Mythology Hephaestus was abandoned by his mother and became great by creating things and I thought it was a perfect representation of me at the time." which got a nod of understanding from his parents. So they did their shopping and everywhere Harry went he was treated to the front of the line once the shopowners saw his armband. They got back to the mansion he was introduced to his two sisters Rose and Ivy. While he was shown to his room he asked his mother, "Hi Lily is there a forge in here? I heard most old mansions do.".

She nodded "Yes, in the basement but it hasn't been used in years. But why don't you call me mom?".

He sighed "Because I grew up hearing you as Lily and grew up believing you abandoned me and didn't deserve to be called mom. So for now until I fully absorb what's going on you are Lily." she nodded in understanding and left him to get sorted and unpack all of his new clothes.

He went downstairs and found the Forge and even got it to work properly along with finding a store house full of metal. He went to work, this was his element, he made two necklaces with a medallion that had his symbol engraved on it. He went upstairs to find his sisters and found them in the gym watching his brother and father sword fighting. His brother lost, "Mark how many times do I have to tell you keep your guard up you will lose every time?" his father demanded slightly exasperated.

Mark grumbled and spotted Harry and smirked "Why don't we see Harry fairs?" he asked smugly.

Harry gladly got into the ring but when Mark tried handing him his sword Harry told him "I don't need your lame sword.".

Mark shrugged "Your funeral.".

Harry took off his shirt to reveal a heavily muscled chest, stomach, and arms, smirking when they noticed he had chain tattoos on his biceps. He waved for his father to begin and his father attacked; Harry dodged, rolling away all of his father's attacks. When he noticed his father starting to tire Harry knew it was time, as he rolled he rubbed a rune on his left hand and a black gauntlet inlaid with red-gold that went from his hand to his shoulder covered it. He deflected his father's sword with his left hand and grabbed his dads hand, twisting it, with his right. His father grimaced and dropped the sword, Harry dropped his hands, caught the falling sword, rolled back, and stood up his father's sword at his own throat.

His father put his hands up and quickly exclaimed "I yield!" and Harry lowered the sword, "My father was right. Never take on a Black smith and definently never take one on who is skilled in runes.".

Rose piped up curious "How come?".

His father smiled "Because a blacksmith, to see if a weapon is balanced, practices with it. One Skilled in Runes is smarter and therefore more deadly.".

Harry chimed in "Plus we can spot poor workmanship and the flaws in a sword." He threw the sword at his dad and took his brother's ignoring his protests.

His father got the hint raised the sword Harry swung and shattered both the swords with one swing, "Told you, garbage every weapon in here is.".

Now his father looked pissed "These weapons are centuries old and made by our family.".

Harry sighed "Yes but not well. I'll go to my work space tomorrow and get you some of mine and my masters to replace the ones I broke and show you quality work.".

His father nodded "Sounds fair.".

Harry reached in his pocket and handed the necklaces to his sisters causing them to gasp and exclaim that they were beautiful, "They're portkeys to here in case of an emergency or to St. Mungos in cause of life threatening injuries. They'll also act as shield for moderate curses so I want you to promise to always wear them.".

They both ran over and hugged him while Mark huffed, "Where's mine?".

Harry looked at him "Aren't you the boy-who-lived who defeated the dark lord when he was one? Surely _you_ don't need your lowly brother's handiwork to keep you safe.".

Mark stormed off and Harry spent the night talked with his family. The next morning he got up and keyed his Portkeys to take him back here and then, leaving a note, grabbed a bite to eat and went to Ateranius' smithy. When he entered his master smiled hapily, "Hephaestus! I didn't expect to see you here today.".

He shook his head, "I want to get paid and your biggest business comes when I am working during the summer, still not sure why.".

"Maybe because all of the girls want to stare at you." Ateranius teased getting Harry to blush.

They got to work they worked all day and took orders from the muggle visitors and even some magical people stopped by. At the end of the day he took the swords he had promised his father and headed home. He arrived to see the family in the backyard flying on brooms playing a game. He walked out they waved at him expect Mark he watched them play then he saw Mark shove Rose with his broom and he knocked her off, she screamed in fear as she fell to the earth.

Harry concentrated and black falcon wings grew out of a runic array tattooed into his back, he launched himself into the air and caught his sister. She hung on tight as he put her back on her broom the family was shocked, staring in awe at the wings. Harry flew towards Mark who tried getting away but was to slow and was snatched out of the air like a bird catches his prey, Harry then flew him over the family pond and dropped him in.

Harry heard a roar of laughter he turned to see his father holding tightly to his broom and laughing his butt off while the girls where just snickering at Mark. Mark swam to shore dripping wet and started firing spells at him as their mother was yelling at Mark. He ignored her and one of them hit Harry in the chest tearing his shirt and denting the armor he was wearing underneath his clothes, they were nasty curses. His family where landing and going to disarm Mark when another hit him and seriously put a dent in his armor.

If you knew Harry it was never good to piss him off and one thing that made him mad was damaging his work for no reason, Harry hand now had a device and it was glowing as he raised his hand. He threw his hand forward and pointed to a spot in front of Mark and lightning bolt came out of the sky and blasted the spot in front of Mark causing him to fly back and land but he got up hair sticking up and shaking. But before he raised his wand James stopped Lily from disarming him, "The boys need to settle this on their own.".

Harry was dodging the poorly aimed spells when one of them got lucky and clipped one of his wings, this sent him on a tailspin so he tucked them in and dropped to the ground. He raised his wand, firing an arrow out of his hand that struck Mark in the shoulder making him lower his wand, he went to shift it to another hand when Harry charged so fast that he became a blur before slamming his shoulder into his brother's chest.

He flew back and struck a pole used to judge the tide making it snap and leaving him laying on the beach sore with no wand. He stood, clearly intent to continue the fifth when Harry dropped to his knees, the Potters looked behind him to see Dumbledore, James glared at the Headmaster "Stay out of it. The boys need to settle the differences.".

The headmaster turned to his father his eyes twinkling "James you don't want Mark to be hurt by this stranger now do you?".

Lily was red faced and angry as a cat, "Stranger?! That is my son Harry who you told me was dead old man! He alive and well and back where he belongs.".

Dumbledore was shocked this couldn't be he thought the child was a squib but he was clearly quite magically powerful. The child stood and glared at the headmaster and they all noticed that he was glowing "You want to play with the big boys?" Harry asked him, "Fine." and he stomped his foot and swung his hand causing a large boulder to pop out of the ground and fly at the headmaster.

The headmaster barely blocked it but the force knocked him back into a tree, Harry waved his hand and the vines on the tree wrapped around the headmaster wrapping him tight. Before he couldt move Mark jumped on his back, reaching up Harry grabbed his arm and threw him against the tree were he landed against Dumbledore making the vines wrapped around him as well. Harry shouted "Who's next?!" Full of venom and anger.

He was knocked out of it by Rose slapping him upside the head, Harry's anger deflated like a balloon form the surprise. Rose smiled "Number one way to stop a guy from going on a rampage.".

James laughed "You be sure to keep him in line sweaty.".

Rose shrugged her shoulders giggling "If it needs to be done.".

Lily was cutting free Mark and the Headmaster from their trap, Mark was out cold while Dumbledore managed to stumbled out. When he went to raise his wand when Lily glared at him "Rose just calmed him down don't you dare get him going again.".

Dumbledore saw the devices and the runes on them, "You do know those are illegal at Hogwarts right?" he asked.

Harry smiled, "Hogwarts ancient Rules, which can't be broken or negated by anther rule. Ancient rule 52 states that any student may bring any sword or bladed weapon to Hogwarts to use in defense. Ancient Rule 87 says that a person may bring with them anything made and inscribed with runes because it is a form of focusing magic just like the wand is.".

Dumbledore was shocked that the boy know the Ancient Rules he spent a lot of time keeping hidden and would brining those things to school. He had to think he popped away to do so those things where dangerous.

Harry went to the porch and picked up the swords where he dropped them and Lily tended to Mark to see the extent of the damage done. Harry walked over and handed his dad the swords and he checked them over agreed they weren't cheap and where well balanced. After making sure Mark was in his room James went and practiced with Harry till dinner.

It was peaceful till the next morning when, during breakfast, Dumbledore arrived with a ministry official to take away Harry's devices. Harry was expecting this ever since yesterday "He is my sworn statement and my memory of yesterday." he picked up some papers, "Copies of all the patents on my inventions, both those on the market and those not, registered with the ministry. My license as a rune crafter along with my license to be a blacksmith.".

The Ministry official looked everything over "Well the inventions are covered and the licenses are in order." He pulled out a device with a screen and plugged the memory vial into the device.

Harry chuckled "Here we are discussing my inventions and you're using one.".

The ministry official glared at Dumbledore looked pissed, "You wanted me to arrest Hephaestus?" the official demanded, "Do you have any idea how many of his inventions are used in the ministry?". James and Lily grinned at the further proof that their son was smart. The official looked up "So is Mark taking being taken care of by you?".

James spoke as head of house, "Yes we have given out his punishment.".

The official nodded and turned to Dumbledore, "I am fining you 300 Galleons for interfering in a family matter and another 100 Gallons for wasting the Ministry time here today.", he handed him a slip of paper "Good day." he then turned around and left the front hall.

Dumbledore was staring at the piece paper with a glare he looked up "I am here to take Mark for his training." he grumbled.

"Sorry Dumbledore he is grounded for a month and won't be leaving the property, nor will he be sending out any letters and will have to do extra chores." Lily said.

He was grumbling "What of Harry's punishment?" he asked clearly hoping that Harry was in worse trouble.

James just shook his head "Nothing. he rescued his sister and acted accordingly to the problem.".

**Five substantial reviews for next chapter.**


	2. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains fifteen stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
